Data processing systems typically utilize high speed buffer memory, referred to as cache memory (“cache”), to improve memory access time for the systems' processing devices. Cache is considered smaller, faster memory that stores copies of data from the most frequently used main memory, or system memory, locations. In turn, if most memory accesses are at the cached memory locations, the average latency of the memory accesses is closer to the cache latency than to the latency of the main memory.